


Hard to Forget

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buddie Week (9-1-1 TV), Buddie Week 2020 (9-1-1 TV), Feelings, Head Injury, Hugs, Introspection, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Memory Loss, Minor Injuries, Team as Family, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buck takes a bump to the head.Prompt: "I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe with me."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Hard to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Buddie Week 2020

**_Hard to Forget_ **

"Don't worry sir. We've got you. One step at a time." Buck reassured the man. 

"Your boyfriend is waiting above us. Almost there." Eddie said as he climbed up the ladder.

They were under the street with Eddie on a line of rope and Buck unanchored under them both.

"Well if you look on the bright side, at least you found your engagement ring. Even if we had to find you and you kinda stink from being down here." Buck told the guy with a grimace.

He was trying to keep his mind off of his fear that he'd apparently abandon in his attempt to impress his fiancee.

They finally got him up to the top and Eddie was helping him up the rest of the way via his winched tether. 

It just had to be then that things went wrong. First the guy lost his footing and in reaching for the next rung he dropped the ring.

Buck moved to try being ready in case he came down again. The ring bounced and Buck said he'd get it while bending down.

The step he just landed on was loose and dropped from the wall.

Buck's helmet managed to take most of the force but Eddie felt it as he looked on in shock from above the scene. "Buck look out!" It was too late though as it had already hit Buck's both on his protected head and his back.

The guy was pulled out the rest of the way by the others on the surface as Eddie started down.

Buck was moving around so he was obviously conscious which was a good sign but he was groaning and hadn't gotten up yet so he needed to get down there and check him over and bring him up to the surface.

"Buck, I'm coming down. Can you hear me?" Eddie asked.

Eddie didn't like the sight before him as he made it to Buck.

Buck was looking around with a confused expression on his face.

"Buck?" Eddie said.

"Who are you?"

Eddie felt a punch to his gut.

They didn't have time for this.

"I'm Eddie. I'm here to get you out of here. I need you to tell me the truth. What's your pain level? And can you stand? You just hit your head. I'm here to help." Eddie crouched to get eye level with Buck and help him up but he was already starting to stand.

"My head feels like I got punched by a mean hook. Where are we exactly?" Buck said looking around and opening his hand. "Is this yours?"

"No." Eddie said to the offered ring in Buck's hand.

"Is it mine?" Buck asked next. He pouted at the thought.

"No. It's the guy up there's. You're not bleeding thankfully. Let's get going. I'm gonna connect our gear but hold on to me." With that they ascended.

Eddie tugged and they started being pulled up steadily.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, I'm your friend. You're gonna be okay. You're safe with me Buck, I promise." Eddie reassured him before they were pulled the rest of the way out.

The trip to the hospital was both too fast and too slow. Buck needed to get scanned and they were trying to find out what damage might have been done.

Eddie chose to ride with Chimney in the back as Hen drove them.

No doubt Bobby was already shifting around the crew manning the station for him and Buck being at the hospital.

  
  


Eddie sat in his uniform that was under their gear he'd stripped and was taken back by the others. Waiting rooms sucked.

The expression on Buck's face wouldn't leave his head though.

He'd already told Maddie but she was at work the same as the others for now. Eddie promised to fill her the same as them once he got any new information.

The nurse came over to get him as Buck's tests were done.

"Mr. Buckley's going to be fine. The scans came back as normal. There's no internal bleeding and he's gonna have to take it easy on that shoulder. The helmet probably saved his life."

"Is he still?" Eddie didn't want to ask but he had to. "Does he remember the date or what we were doing down there?"

"No. He told the doctor he didn't remember waking up. It could just be temporary from the shock of the situation. But if it persists for more than a few days then he might need to see a specialist."

Eddie called Maddie as he filled out the paperwork for Buck's insurance and release. He'd never been so thankful that he and Buck had added each other to their emergency contact lists for just such occasions as this.

"What? No. He's okay. I'm gonna take him to the station. Maybe it'll jog his memory. I'll tell him you'll come see him after work. Buck should remember you."

"Hi Buck." Eddie said after knocking on the door.

"Hi. Eddie. Right?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. Did you remember from the sewer or do you know me?" Eddie had hoped but it was shot down as Buck frowned.

"That's okay. Your memory might come back slowly or in pieces. But you know who you are right?" Eddie asked.

Buck nodded. "I'm Buck. I just got transferred here. Did I screw up my first week?"

"No. No Buck. You're- you've been a firefighter for a few years now and you're great at it." Eddie saw as Buck smiled.

"I don't remember you being on the team. Are you a transfer?" Buck asked while they started towards the door.

Eddie had this presence about him that Buck couldn't help but be drawn towards. It didn't hurt that Eddie looked good too.

"Not anymore. This is my second year here. We're partners." Eddie said as he had to figure out a ride back to the station.

He pulled out his phone and called a ride. At least it felt like they were making progress.

"Wait. Maddie's here!?"

"No Buck, not at the station-"

"No. I mean, she's in California. What's she doing all the way out here?" Buck asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She moved." Eddie was already pulling out his phone to text Maddie and Chimney about Buck not knowing what happened two Christmases ago.

They walked in and Buck paused mid step in the bay.

"You okay? Do you want to leave?" Eddie asked.

"No. I mean- I'm okay. I- just remembered a kid." Buck looked at the pole with a smile.

"That's my son. He calls you guys BFF."

"Christian?" 

Eddie frowned and Buck mirrored him just then.

"No. That's not right. Chris- Christopher?" Buck looked to see Eddie's reaction.

"Yeah. That's his name." Eddie smiled and Buck felt good.

He'd made this guy smile.

"Come on. Maybe you'll remember the others."

At the thought that Christopher was possibly so important to Buck that he remembered him, Eddie felt such love for his best friend, he couldn't trust him more after all that they'd been through.

Buck did remember Chimney but not that he was with Maddie. He remembered Hen and recognized Bobby but that was it. He didn't remember their relationships and experiences since he'd joined so long ago.

The alarm went off and the others jumped up. Sure enough Buck got up along with Eddie before they realized it.

"Definitely Buck." Hen said as they left the station and the boys.

They saw what Eddie was talking about in the text now.

Somewhere inside of there was their Buck he was just slowly coming further to the surface.

Buck finally pulled out his phone. Eddie hadn't thought to get him to use it or that he'd had it with him during everything until now.

He froze as he unlocked it on reflex to get to his messages.

"Headache?" Eddie asked thinking of the side effects.

"No. That guy- Chimney. He was stabbed." Buck looked concerned and sick for a sec.

"Yeah. He was- did you just remember that now?" Eddie asked while getting Buck some water. They might need it.

He turned back to Buck with a scowl looking deep in thought.

"Doug's dead."

So he did remember all of that now. At least Eddie didn't have to lie or be the one to fill him in. That could be touchy for Maddie and Chimney to tell Buck.

And With that out of the way finally they settled in to Eddie and Buck talking a little as more bits came back to him.

None of them had Eddie in them and for a second Eddie worried. Was he not as important to Buck as he felt they were. Or was it just how Buck's brain was. It was getting itself together in the order it found easiest for Buck's sake.

Athena popped into the station.

"Oh hi Eddie. Hi Buck. I'm looking for Bobby. Did they just leave or do you think they're coming back soon?" 

"Sergeant Grant." At the comment she froze and looked at Buck like he grew an extra head. 

"Buck's noggin got smacked pretty hard. He should be okay but his memory is coming back to him." Eddie explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that Buck."

She turned to Eddie again.

"They've been gone for a little over a half hour. But there's no telling when they'll be back. Could get a call while out."

"Yeah. I was afraid of that. I'll tell him later then. Just let him know I stopped by. I hope you feel better Buck. Don't worry. I know you've got a good head on your shoulders." She smiled before turning to leave from the loft.

Buck looked at her leaving. "Thanks Athena." He waved and she turned back to say goodbye.

She was out of the doors when Buck cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eddie asked.

"She arrested you."

"What?"

"You were- crying. Wait. I was arrested too?" Buck asked more than told.

Eddie remembered. God did he wish he could forget that day but it was a part of the past. They'd lived through it and all of them came out of it stronger, together.

"You remember that! That's the first thing you remember about me?" Eddie said with disdain. 

"Yeah. That and- an explosion. One of your first days with us. I could have your back any day." Buck smiled and from the look on his face Eddie knew it, Buck was back with him now.

"Or, I could have yours. Welcome back Buck." Eddie wrapped him in a solid hug.

Buck hissed.

"Shit. Your shoulder. I'm sorry." Eddie apologized quickly. 

Only Buck didn't let go. 

"No. It's not that bad man. Just sore." Buck said, still hugging him back.

And truth be told Eddie didn't want to let go either. He didn't have to lie and tell anyone that he was indulging Buck when this was equally for himself too.

"You started to have me worried there for a second Buck." 

"Sorry about that. But you're an important part of my life man, you're my best friend, I'd remember you. I know it." Buck said looking Eddie in the eye as he said that, a promise.

Eddie nodded back at that with eyes full of contentment.

"So I take it, Buck remembers now. Or are we interrupting something?" Hen asked from the stairs with the others following.

"Hey Hen." Buck went over to hug the rest of the team.

"That noggin of yours has so much going on it just took a little longer to reboot. Good to have you back Buck." She said as Buck and Chimney hugged.

Next Buck was throwing himself onto Bobby who laughed and embraced the younger man.

"Nice to see you too Buck."

"Oh. Athena came by." Buck remembered to tell him.

"Thanks Buck."

"You'll be happy to know someone's getting off of work early and should be just outside." Chimney said.

Sure enough Maddie was walking into the station. 

"I'll be right back." Buck said as he took to the stairs.

They watched as Maddie's face shifted from worry to happily surprised as Buck wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek while greeting her. 

Maddie mouthed 'He's okay?'

Chimney and the others nodded.

"Yes. I'm back to normal. Or as normal as I can be." Buck said beside her. "And I can still read lips, just not very well."

At that Maddie mouthed. 'I love you' or 'eye owe you' but Buck could guess which it was.

They made their way upstairs to the others. The remainder of their shift would be them conversing before half of them got called away for one last call.

"I'm glad you're okay Buck. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." Maddie said beside him.

"Nah. It's okay. I had Eddie. And I'm fine now." 

"Yeah. Yeah, you are. Thanks Eddie." She turned to him.

"No problem. He'd do the same for me. And, we made a deal."

At that Eddie looked to Buck.

Buck got it instantly and nodded.

Maddie looked between them.

"Well, I'm starving. Did Bobby make lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah." Eddie told her.

"It's shrimp pasta. Your favorite." Buck said. "We had it earlier before we left to save the underground ring guy from being lost." Buck told her as she got up to warm herself up a plate.

"There's a story there?"

"Yeah. We'll tell you while we wait for the others to come back." Eddie said.

"Its hard to forget." Buck said.

Eddie got the pun after a sec.

Buck chuckled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
